Two Unbreakable Stars
by Wintry Smile
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Stars

Two Unbreakable Stars 

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran are the most famous individual celebrities. They can both do acting and singing. They're so famous that they both got serious relationship with their boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though they have released a couple of albums and movies, they have never seen each other's faces. Their directors have a secret plan so they can surprise both of them. When the day came of the ultimate plan to take place, it is love at first sight. Problems begins to arise as two of them grew closer together…

**Note from author: **Hello everyone! I've released my third fanfiction on FF.net! Nothing new really. I deleted two of my other stories since I accidentally deleted the files! Anyway, hope you liked the summary above! And just a quick note to ET fans…there is NO ET in this story. Maybe I might add in a few parts of it, but the rest of the story is just SS. Enjoy!! Ooh and also, Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to **CLAMP**. All Hilary Duff, Beyonce etc. songs do NOT belong to me. I use them so Sakura and Syaoran can at least sing some songs o.O

Chapter 1: Meeting the Stars

** Sakura Kinomoto**

It is a beautiful sunny day in Japan and Sakura is stuck in the studio with her director, recording her new songs onto her album.

_Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away, my sanity_

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean…I'm coming clean_

_Oh-oh…_

_I'm shedding, shedding every colour_

_Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin, oh oh oh oh_

_'cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect-_

"STOP! Beautiful Sakura! Beautiful! We'll have a five minute break people!" her director interrupts Sakura and rushes everyone into the staff room, leaving Sakura alone in the recording room. She sighs and takes off her headphones and quietly opens the door. Her beautiful auburn hair flows in the air as she sits down on the sofa and picks up her cell phone and dials Tomoyo's cell.

"Hello? Tomoyo here!" Tomoyo says on her cell phone.

"Tomoyo? Hi it's Sakura! Where are you right now?" Sakura replies and drinks a bottle of water.

"Me? Oh don't worry about **ME**. Let's worry about **YOU** instead! How is your practise today at the studio? Did anyone treat you bad today? How's your director? Oh and also, how's Eriol-kun?!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Calm down!! Everything is fine today, except for my director. He tends to interrupt me whenever I sing to my favourite part. He says, "STOP!!" and screams at me for singing the wrong note."

"**NO WAY**! Did he seriously did that?!"

"Uh, duh! Oh yeah, Eriol-kun is inviting you to his party tomorrow and he really wants you to go. He says that he needs to confess for something at the party. Ahh, I forget! I think you should go Tomoyo-Chan!"

Tomoyo pauses for a second and begins to squeal with joy.

"I got invited by Eriol-kun's party! Wait, aren't you invited as well?" Tomoyo replies and giggles hysterically.

"Of course I am invited. But I can't go that night because I have a meeting with Syaoran something. Whatever. My director said something about joining forces with him," Sakura replies and scratches her head.

"Oh my god! That's even more exciting than Eriol-kun's party! You actually get to meet Syaoran Li! Aiyeee!" Tomoyo screams again and Sakura hears a thud on Tomoyo's side of the phone.

"Tomoyo-Chan? Tomoyo-Chan? Are you okay? Don't tell me you fainted!" Sakura yells nervously.

Sakura hears laughing on Tomoyo's side of the line. She stays still for a while and quietly prays for Tomoyo to pick up her cell phone. Two minutes later, she picks it up and giggles quietly.

"Sorry Sakura! I'm just so happy for you that you actually get to meet him face to face! I mean, how many girls in Japan and the whole world get to do that?! You're so lucky!!" Tomoyo says and gasps for breaths.

" I've heard of Syaoran whatever. I've never seen him before. I've heard him sing and I think he has a nice voice I guess. But Tomoyo-Chan, I have my boyfriend to worry about! Do you know where he is right now?" Sakura replies as she quickly glances out at the hallway to see if everyone is done with the break.

"Oh you mean Ethan? Dump him Sakura and get Syaoran Li!"

"Tomoyo-chan! I simply cannot take this anymore with your insults about my boyfriend! I love him and we're planning to get married soon! I can't give up on him now you know…"

"Sakura you're right. I'm sorry. Hey I need to go now. I'm paying for your clothes and the cashier is asking me a bunch of questions! See you later!"

Sakura sweat drops and closes her cell phone. 'This is going to be a looong day' Sakura thinks and sighs.

**Syaoran Li**

It is another hot day in Hong Kong and Syaoran Li is waiting impatiently in his car while his gorgeous girlfriend, Jasmine, is inside the CD store. He opens up his calendar and notices that tomorrow is the day when he meets this 'super star' Sakura. 'Wonder what she looks like. Everyone says that she's beautiful and any boy that looks at her will quickly fall in love. Hah. What a joke' Syaoran thinks and trashes his calendar under the driver seat.

"Syaoran my baby! Have you been waiting long?" Jasmine opens the car door and sits down on the sit beside Syaoran. Before Syaoran replies, she touches Syaoran's cheeks and gives him a quick French kiss on his lips. Syaoran moans and nuzzles on Jasmine's neck. She giggles and lightly shoves him away.

"How are you honey?" Syaoran asks as he puts his arm around her shoulder noticing that she is carrying a small bag.

"Guess what I bought today baby?" Jasmine asks as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Hmm, my CD?" Syaoran jokes as he caresses her cheek.

"Syaoran-kun! Of course not! I have all your CDs remember? Anyway, this awesome CD I bought is sung by Sakura Kinomoto! I'm a HUGE fan of her! I absolutely love her voice! Syaoran-kun, can I go meet her since you yourself is a celebrity?" Jasmine asks as she hugs Syaoran's chest.

"Sakura Kinomoto? Yeah I'm going to meet her tomorrow. No big deal."

"**NO BIG DEAL!?**" Do you have any idea who Sakura is honey?"

Syaoran shakes his head and starts the engine. "I don't care about her. All I care about is you. Hey, can I at least see the CD though so I'll know what she looks like?"

Jasmine shakes her head and gives Syaoran the CD. 'Wow! She is one pretty hot chick. Nah, Jasmine's hotter though…in a bikini. Yeah ha. Sakura tries too hard to get boys attention while Jasmine just does whatever to get MY attention!' Syaoran thinks and shoves the CD back to Jasmine.

"Do you want to come with me to the studio and hear me sing honey?" Syaoran asks as he begins to turn a corner. Jasmine shakes her head and puts the CD into her Discman.

"Her songs are wonderful honey! Oh can you drive me home? The studio is SO boring. I'll go out with you tomorrow night alright honey?" Jasmine says as she dances to the music.

"Sorry baby. I can't make it tomorrow. I have a 'meeting' with Sakura remember? God why do I have to be included?" Syaoran mumbles as he arrives to Jasmine's house.

"What about Thursday? Are you available?"

"No honey. Can we go next Monday? I'm busy all this week working up with Sakura and all sorts of crap. I'm really sorry."

Jasmine scratches her head and opens up her purse to search for her small calendar she carries around with her. She frowns slightly as she shoves the calendar into her purse. Jasmine looks at Syaoran with worry and hugs him tightly. "I'm leaving on Sunday to visit my other friends in Florida, honey," she whispers and begins to cry. Syaoran had his eyes wide open and looks down at his love. He couldn't believe that Jasmine will be gone for-

"Wait honey, how long are you staying there? Since it's July 5th right now, I'm sure you'll be back by the 10th, right?" he asks abruptly. But Jasmine shakes her head and mumbles back, "I'mcomingbackonAugust23rdSyaoran.I'msoworried."

"Honey, can you say that a bit louder? I couldn't hear a word you said!" Syaoran says as he kisses her forehead. Jasmine didn't reply though, but her tears trickle down on her cheek and onto Syaoran's arms. Syaoran hushes her and caresses her hair. He couldn't stand the way his gorgeous girlfriend crying. It makes him want to cry too.

"Syaoran! I'm leaving this Sunday and since you can't go on a date with me, we won't be seeing each other for over a month!!" Jasmine blurts out and cries even harder. Syaoran eyes became fierce and confused at the same time. Why is his girlfriend leaving him? Why does it always happen to him? One girlfriend after another, they always leave and never come back for Syaoran. His heart is ached with pain as those past memories comes through his mind.

"Jasmine honey, don't worry. A month will fly by and by the time you come back, we'll go out 24/7. I promise you," Syaoran says softly and lifts her up and stares into her beautiful brown eyes. Jasmine smiles at Syaoran and gives him a kiss on the nose. She quickly sits back down on the passenger seat as she notices a huge crowd is surrounding the car.

"Let's get outta here," Syaoran mumbled and turns on his engine.

** Sakura Kinomoto**

Tomoyo and Sakura finally gets out of the studio and on their way back to Tomoyo's house. They're now in Sakura's limo filled with magazines, dvds, drinks, and dolls.

"Ooh Sakura! This is Syaoran Li! The hottie that you're going to meet tomorrow!" Tomoyo squeals as she shoves the magazine in Sakura's face.

"Okay okay calm down Tomoyo-Chan! I'm going to meet him tomorrow anyway and please don't show me a picture of him. I want it to be a surprise tomorrow," Sakura replies and takes a sip of Pepsi.

"I can totally tell you guys are going to fall in love for sure! Syaoran Li is going to fall in love with you because you're gorgeous Sakura-Chan!" A sweatdrop (anime style) droops on her hair as she mumbles, "Hoee…"

** End of Chapter 1**

**Author's note ** Okay, I know the first chapter may be a bit crappy, but I need to introduce the characters! So you can review if you want if you think this is good. I promise chapter 2 will be about SS. This story is about SS right?! Hehe. Anyway, tell me if I should continue on this fanfic by giving me some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: When they Meet

Two Unbreakable Stars

**Note from author: **Hello! Gahh…I know chapter one was TOO short! But I've got nothing else to say in it! So er, I'm back with chapter two! It's amazing how fast I got reviews when I first put up my fanfiction! I really thank to those reviewers and the awesome feedback for my fanfiction. Now, I'll quit yabbing and I'll go on to Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: When They Meet… 

**Sakura's and Syaoran's Directors**

After working hard on Sakura's new album today, Mr. Besalt meets up with Syaoran Li's director, Mr. Wong, at Starbucks coffee shop, discussing about their plan that includes their career.

"It was 10 years ago when we went our separate ways Bob," Mr. Besalt says and smiles widely while taking a small sip from his cup.

"Yes, I know. Remember when we pretended that we were rock stars and sang horribly in front of everyone at the park? Boy we were a laughing stock!" Mr. Wong replies and laughs quietly. Mr. Besalt joins in with Mr. Wong and laughs while his cellphone rings.

"Yes hello? Oh Sakura! Yes you're coming to the studio to meet Syaoran Li! What? No! No! You have to come tomorrow. You want to make big bucks do you?" Mr. Besalt says frantically. Mr. Wong gives him a questioning look and shakes his head. "Yes! No Sakura don't say that! You're perfect! Perfect body, perfect voice and you're an angel to everyone! Believe me. Now please come tomorrow either wise you'll lose a lot of money because of it. Bye." Mr. Besalt continues.

"Wow. Sakura seems to be worried about this plan that's about to take place Peter. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Wong says and tightens his grip on his wrist. Mr. Besalt nods.

"Yes. It's a GREAT idea! We need to spend more time together Bob! Do you have any idea how much I miss the old times?"

"Don't live with the past Peter. We have our own jobs and so many responsibilities now. Let's not include our old times into this. Having Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li merging into each other won't be easy."

Mr. Besalt sighs and leans back and tilts his head. He's not enjoying this conversation at all. All he wanted to spend more time with his best friend. Why is he turning him down? Best friends are supposed to support each other…right?

"Well, if you don't like it, it's going to bring Syaoran Li down. Why? Seems like there's more fans for my Sakura Kinomoto than your Syaoran Li. WE'RE making more money. WE'RE selling more CDS than you. And WE'VE released more movies that you did. I have so much success. And you? Pshh, you're lower than me all the time. By joining forces, we'll make big bucks for sure! Everyone's going to love this new idea. And better, Sakura and Syaoran might even fall in love with each other and having that happen, we'll have fans from all different countries!" Mr. Besalt says happily as he spits while using his dramatic voice.

Mr. Wong was shocked about this. He seems to realize that Mr. Besalt is right. He cares for Sakura and Syaoran. Mr. Wong seems to be changing his mind.

"Then I'll do it! Sakura and Syaoran are so lucky to be famous and having good looks. If they're successful, we are as well!" Mr. Wong replies and jumps up.

"That's the spirit Bob!" Mr. Besalt says and jumps up as well. Everyone in the shop looks at them thinking that they're crazy for nothing.

**Next Evening**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"Bye Tomoyo-Chan! Tell me what Eli says about his 'confession' alright? Love you!" Sakura says as she drops off her best friend at Eli's house.

"Sayonara Sakura-Chan! Make sure you get Syaoran's autograph for me! Oh and make sure you fall in love with him! I hope you like the beautiful and sexy outfit I made for you that you're wearing right now!" Tomoyo replies with stars in her eyes. Sakura sweat drops and giggles. Sakura is wearing a short white skirt with a short and low hot pink tank top. Her hair is put up with hair hanging all over the place and wears extra pink lipstick and eye shadow. Her pink sandals match her outfit perfectly with her perfect body. She looks absolutely kawaii!!!! (LoL hehe) Sakura heads off to the studio.

**Syaoran Li **

Syaoran drives quickly towards Sakura's studio with Jasmine bouncing beside him while listening to Sakura's cd. He couldn't stand the way she bounces beside him.

"Honey, please don't dance in my car. You're losing my concentration!" Syaoran says impatiently as he arrives in front of Jasmine's house.

"Sorry honey! Her new cd is just awesome! And she's going to release ANOTHER one! Oh I can't wait! Can you buy that one for me?!" Jasmine says merrily as she steps out of his car.

"I always buy everything for you," Syaoran mumbles and looks away.

"Aww…don't be mad at me baby! Please? Just one last time!" Jasmine protests and gives him cute puppy eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I got to go honey. I'll phone you as soon as my damn meeting is over okay?"

Jasmine smiles widely and quickly goes inside her house while Syaoran speeds off to the studio.

**At the Studio**

Mr. Wong and Mr. Besalt and other staffs come into the meeting room and sits down while they discuss about the new plan. Syaoran Li rushes in and gasps for breath.

"Ah Mr. Li! You're here! I'd like you to meet Sakura's director, Mr. Besalt!" Mr. Wong says and leads him to Mr. Besalt.

"Good evening sir. It's a pleasure to meet you," Syaoran says and wipes his sweat off his forehead. Syaoran flashes him a small grin and sits down beside an empty seat. 'I guess that seat's for Sakura' Syaoran thinks and looks around the meeting room.

"So, um, Mr. Li. I've heard that you're going to be the leader of the Li Clan next year. Are you planning to be the leader or stay on your career?" Mr. Besalt asks and smiles at him.

"Er…I'm not too sure yet. I love my career and to be a leader of the Li Clan AND being a celebrity won't be easy. Besides, who gives about this whole crappy thing? It's not my decision anyway," Syaoran replies and looks at the clock.

"Yes I agree with you. Oh and don't mind Sakura. She's late as usual. 20 minutes at most," Mr. Besalt says embarrassingly. Twenty minutes later, everyone hears panting and footsteps out in the hallway. Sakura bursts into the room and smiles nervously.

"Hoee! I'm really sorry everyone for being late! There was a huge traffic jam out there once they saw me driving my car. So I had to turn lots of corners and all sorts of crazy things! Oh and by the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura greets merrily and puts on her best smile.

When Syaoran sees her, he begins to move around his chair. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone is right about Sakura. 'She's…HOT. Oh my god she's one pretty lady. Prettiest lady yet! Her body, voice, and green eyes are perfect. And her smile, she's knocking my socks off. God I need to stop sweating,' Syaoran thinks and stares at Sakura with amazement. Sakura takes the empty seat beside Syaoran and smiles at him.

'Gosh, Syaoran Li is one cute guy! Why do I always have to be wrong about everything?! Oh Syaoran is one hot guy. He's hotter than Ethan! I can't stop looking at his beautiful brown hair and eyes. It's making me sweat so much,' Sakura thinks as she smiles at Syaoran.

"Well, I guess we all know each other then! Look at them! They're friends already without us introducing them to each other," Mr. Wong says and laughs. Sakura and Syaoran blushes and puts stares on the floor.

"Let the meeting begin then! Okay Sakura and Syaoran, I have news for you two. You know why I've been cutting off your schedule and cutting you short while you were recording your CD Sakura? It's because Mr. Wong and I have been meeting each other outside of work for quite a while and we've decided to come up with this beautiful plan. We're deciding to join together and have duets and having double everything! That means double the money, double the work, and double the fans. How do you guys think of this new idea?" Mr. Besalt questions them and smiles.

Sakura and Syaoran both look at each other and blush slightly. "I think this is an **EXCELLENT** idea Mr. Besalt! I love it!" Syaoran blurts out while he stares at Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

Mr. Wong and Mr. Besalt raise their eyebrows and laughs. The staff is confused about this situation. Sakura blushes deeply and says, "I like this idea too. I can't wait to spend time with Syaoran with our duets and other projects together! This is exciting."

Syaoran blushes and squirms around in his chair.

"I have one objection though," one of the staffs says and raises her pen. Mr. Wong has a question mark on his face and nods.

"Well, what about Sakura's project for her single CD? And Syaoran's upcoming movie? We can't cancel those. They've already started on it. That's so stupid."

"Yes that's true. Well, Mr. Wong and I decided to put off Syaoran's movie and continue with Sakura's CD only because we already announced to everyone that she will be releasing a new CD," Mr. Besalt replies. Syaoran widens his eyes and gives a death glare at Mr. Besalt.

"What the hell?! That's not fair! I've worked hard to participate in that movie that's about to come out and you're just leaving it like trash? Besides, a lot of people did in fact heard of the upcoming movie that I'm in and I'm definitely not going to give up on it!" Syaoran yells and slams his hand on the table.

Everyone stops whispering and looks at him nervously. Sakura looks up at him and quietly shift away from him with her chair. Mr. Besalt just stands there with his jaw dropped and glaring at Syaoran.

"Um, Syaoran," Sakura whimpers and tugs his arm, "calm down. You freaked everyone out." Syaoran turns and looks at Sakura. When he sees her face, he softens up and smiles.

"Phew! Sakura's always here to save the day, right everyone?!" Mr. Besalt says and wipes his sweat off his forehead.

"Er…right. We'll have a fifteen minutes break. It's getting a little hot in here," Mr. Wong says and gestures the staff to head out to the staff room. When everyone leaves, Sakura and Syaoran are the only ones left in the room. Sakura opens her bag and takes out her eye shadow and fixes her eyes. Syaoran automatically looks at her and admire her actions and cuteness. He begins to drool. 'God she's so hot I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I wish she was mine. I'll do anything to win her heart,' Syaoran thinks as he moves closer to her.

"Syaoran! Watch out! Your saliva will hit the floor soon!" Sakura suddenly yells and holds a napkin for him. Syaoran snaps back into reality and fell on the floor.

"Ahh…sorry about that Sakura. I…I…I was thinking of donuts and…and…I begin to drool because…because I haven't eaten one for quite…quite a while…yes…quite a while," Syaoran mutters and gets back up. Sakura giggles and looks at Syaoran admirably. 'Syaoran is soooo cute. I want to know more about him,' Sakura thinks.

"So Syaoran, um, you don't mind me calling you by your first name since it's a rule here that you're not allowed to say someone's first name unless you know them well, right?" Sakura begins and shifts around her chair nervously.

"Uh, no problem Sakura. Call me anything you want. Clumsy butt is my nickname anyway," Syaoran replies and sweat drops. Sakura giggles and Syaoran blushes deeply. "You don't mind me calling you Sakura, right?"

"Nope not at all!" Sakura replied and blushed. They didn't speak to each other for the next couple of minutes and shift nervously in their seats. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of Syaoran and Syaoran couldn't stop blushing. Finally, Sakura stands up and goes over to the window. This sudden movement made Syaoran jump up and he rushes beside her.

"So er, you new to this place Sakura?" Syaoran asks and looks down at his shoes. Sakura jumps and blinks like ten times in a row before she answers.

"Whoa! Syaoran! You scared the hell out of me!" Sakura replies and giggles nervously.

"Er…sorry erm yeah, I'm sorry," Syaoran mumbles and he bends his neck lower towards his chest to hide his face.

"Anyway, yes I'm pretty new in Hong Kong! I only arrived here to work on a CD with my temporary manager."

"Temporary?"

"Yes temporary. See, my real manager went on a vacation and didn't find the time to go back to Japan and work on my new single. So he told me to come here to work with his friend who's also another manager for another celebrity."

"But Sakura, who's Mr. Besalt? Is HE your temporary manager?" Syaoran questions and looking confused.

"Oh. Mr. Besalt only arrived last night to work on my new single today. It was quite odd since he said he couldn't find the time to work on my single." Sakura replies and bites her fingernails.

"That explains it all. Ha!" Syaoran says and blows his hair off his face. When he did that, Sakura blushes a little and looks away from him.

"KIDS! Alright! Come back to the studio FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! And I mean it! One minute late and you'll be penalized!" Mr. Besalt screams as he enter into the meeting room. Sakura and Syaoran jumps and tiny droplets of sweat came trickling down their foreheads.

"Mr. Besalt. Our meeting isn't over yet though. We still need to discuss-'' Sakura begins to say.

"No more meeting for today. The staff and I already made our decision about you two. We will be working extra hard for both of you since we have to prepare this and that-'' Mr. Besalt interrupts.

"Just get to the point Mr. Besalt," Syaoran interrupts HIM and taps his foot impatiently, "just tell us what Sakura and I will be working on for the next few months."

"Well, alright. You two will be creating a new project and become the first couplets ever! You will be releasing thousands of CD's of duets and thousands of movies together. The first duet CD will be about love and your upcoming movie will be about romance as well," Mr. Besalt explains quickly and impatiently.

"Why are our themes about Romance? Why can't it be adventure or goal-reaching or something? Why Romance?" Sakura asks and gives him a protesting look.

"You two are the perfect kind of actors to act out the romantic scenes. Besides, you guys will be doing all the nasty romantic scenes."

"What kind of 'nasty romantic scenes' are you talking about, Mr. Besalt?" Syaoran asks nervously and tightens his grip around his hands.

"Kissing scenes and maybe one scene on the bed," Mr. Besalt replies and packs up his belongings, "and now if you'll excuse me, I must get into another urgent meeting that requires my signature and agreement about your projects. Until then, enjoy the rest of the day and please sleep earlier tonight."

Sakura and Syaoran stands there like a statue and couldn't speak a single word.

"R-r-r-romance?!" Syaoran exclaims and blushes furiously.

"I know eh? This is the lamest project I've ever heard of!" Sakura replies and slams her hand on the table.

"Romance is fine with me, but maybe not the part he said 'nasty'."

"Well Syaoran, I don't want to do it either. But if you and I want to earn big bucks, we'll need to do it anyway. It's for us and our fans in the world Syaoran," Sakura says and pats his hand softly. Syaoran feels uncomfortable with Sakura's hand on his. He took his other hand and puts it on top of Sakura's and smiles. 'Oh my god, I can't stand it the way he smiles at me! It's so sweet and I feel so safe around him. If only Ethan was like that and he'll be the perfect boyfriend!' Sakura thinks and looks deeply into Syaoran's eyes. They continued to hold onto each other's hands for a couple more minutes as their faces comes closer and closer. When their nose are against each others, someone's cell phone made them jump and move backwards away from each other.

"Ooh sorry Syaoran! It's my cellphone. Hold on," Sakura says apologetically and replies to the person on the other side of the phone, "Mushi mushi, Sakura Kinomoto speaking!"

_'Sakura! Where the hell are you?! It's now 11:00 and you're STILL in that damn meeting?!' _Ethan screams over on the cellphone.__

"Oh gosh I'm really sorry Ethan! I'll come down to the lobby as soon as I can okay?" Sakura replies nervously.

_'Haha don't worry baby. I'll be down there. Anyway, I'm not as mad as you think I am. I'm just stressed out from the football games k?'_

" Hai! Ethan, I'll be out in a couple of seconds okay? Wait for me!" Sakura says and hangs up her cellphone.

Syaoran stands in front of Syaoran and frowns. He had forgotten that Sakura had a boyfriend and he had a beautiful girlfriend to take care of. He shouldn't be falling for Sakura if he said he's in love with his girlfriend.

"Er, Syaoran? I need to go now. And about what we just did? Pretend that it never happened. Um, besides I was just practising for…for…our upcoming movie okay? So…er…no worries!" Sakura says nervously and rushes out of the meeting room. Syaoran gives her a small wave and sits down on the chair. 'Was it just acting or was she doing that for real?' Syaoran thinks and begins to pack up his belongings, 'I can't wait for tomorrow to arrive. I want to work with her, be with her, touch her, and win her heart.'

** End of Chapter 2**

**Author's note **I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! I know it's pretty slow but SS are slowly falling for each other, right? Hey, Chapter 3 will be about…nah I shouldn't tell you guys yet! Hehe. So if you liked this chapter, review and if you don't, still submit a review! I'd love to have some feedback from you guys!! Thank you!! [Hint: Chapter 3 will be coming out soon! Just hold on tight! And also, I'm not too sure as to how I will be able to upload it from this day on to the exam week. As you all know, exams are coming up and I have NO idea how I'll be able to work this thing out…but anyway, I'll try to put it up ASAP!!!! Now go Review!]


End file.
